Love is a Battlefield
by hermiones-books
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are around love is always a battlefield. In which Hermione catches Ron eyeing someone else. Needless to say, the repercussions are catastrophic. Hilarity, angst, and a bit of light smut ensue.


_**A/N:**_This is something I did as a part of the 'I Want the K' meme on tumblr. I got #1 (french kiss) and #3 (single-lip kiss). I hope you enjoy it! Sorry the title is so cheesy, by the way. Had a bit of a hard time choosing one.

* * *

Normally when Hermione and Ron came home to their new flat it was all kisses and hugs. Hell, normally they were in bed before either of them new how they'd ended up there. After all, the couple was living alone together for the first time. Why shouldn't they be completely in love and all over each other? This night was different. The front door to the flat slammed open and vicious arguing could probably be heard three floors down.

The pair had just returned home from a night on the town with Harry and Ginny. The night had started out all right, with the couples going on a double date of sorts. First they'd gone to the movies. Then they'd decided to go to a little pub. That's when things went sour. By the end of the night Ron and Hermione were fighting like cats and dogs and Ginny and Harry were obviously uncomfortable. Harry and Ginny had made a quick escape and Ron and Hermione had taken a cab home, arguing so loudly in the backseat that it was a wonder the driver didn't kick them out. Now that the two were home, the arguing obviously was nowhere near its end.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron knew it was bad when she was using his whole name. However, he wasn't about to back down. "What the hell is wrong with _you_ is the better question!" He exclaimed.

"You were totally eyeing that girl, Ron! You didn't even attempt to hide it. You weren't even paying attention to me. And I was standing right there, practically begging you to dance with me." She shouted angrily. "It was humiliating!"

"You call that humiliating? You hit my arm hard and then spent the rest of the night glaring at me!"

"So you admit you were in fact looking at that girl?"

Ron sighed. "For the millionth time Hermione, I just glanced at her. I wasn't staring at her."

"Oh, bullocks! You were staring at her and you know it. You were so turned on it was disgusting. You could have at least waited until I was in the rest room or something to get a hard on over some blonde bimbo in a tiny dress." Hermione yelled, cheeks red with obvious anger.

Ron wasn't sure how to reply. Okay, so he may have done more than just glanced at the blonde girl. Could she really blame him though? The girl was wearing a skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh and she was fit, with curves in all the right places and breasts that practically fell out of her low cut dress. Even Harry was staring. Of course, Ginny hadn't caught him. Lucky bastard.

Hermione looked at Ron, one eye brow arched, wearing the same condescending look she used to get when he asked to copy off of her homework. Her hand was on her hip. Ron didn't want to back down, but what was he supposed to say? He'd already argued his case to the best of his abilities. He'd said everything that he could say without pissing Hermione off more, and apparently even that hadn't worked.

He let out a sigh. "Fine. So I was looking." He finally admitted, tired of bickering.

"Ha! I knew it. You were practically undressing her with your eyes." Hermione said, her voice still angry. She obviously wasn't going to let him off easy.

"I wouldn't go that far. I was just kind of looking at her. It wasn't nearly as bad as you made it. I mean, I wasn't looking at her the way I look at you, now was I?"

Hermione scoffed. "Don't try to sweet talk me, Ron. You were looking at her different than you look at me, and not in a good way. You were looking at her like she was the absolute sexiest thing you had ever seen. You looked like you were lusting after her. You never look at me like that." She said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"That's not true!" Ron said defensively. "I think you're gorgeous. You are the absolute sexiest thing I've ever seen. It's absurd that you'd think I thought that about anyone else."

"Oh, shut up, Ron." Hermione said, obviously still resentful. "We both know that's not true. You being extra nice to me and using semi-big words is not going to make me feel any better about you staring at that slag."

Hermione cursing even more? She was really mad. Ron decided against telling her how irrational she was being and instead took a small step closer to her, but still didn't touch her. "Come on, Hermione." He murmured. "She's not you. I mean it when I say you are the absolute sexiest girl I've met."

"Right. Because all guys love girls with bushy hair and scars all over their bodies, right?" She muttered. And there it was. Hermione's real insecurities. The scars she'd earned in battle, particularly in Bellatrix's layer still seemed to make her self-conscious and insecure, no matter how much Ron assured her that he loved them the same way she loved his scars.

He took another small step closer, and this time he did touch her hair gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't slap his hand away or move away, so that was a good sign. His finger ran down her cheek bone, then touched a small scar she'd earned on her neck when she was with Bellatrix. "Maybe not all guys do. But I do. I think you're perfect the way you are. I wouldn't change a single hair on your head or scar on your body. You're beautiful."

Hermione's eyes met his own, and she offered the tinniest of smiles. "More beautiful than that girl at the pub?" She questioned with mock innocence.

"Of course." Ron replied, his hands coming to rest at her waist. He knew he was on his way to be forgiven when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"More beautiful than Lavender?" She asked teasingly, and he knew he was really forgiven.

"Ten times more beautiful." He replied before daring to lean down and kiss her. She didn't protest. Their lips moved in the pattern they'd grown accustomed to.

He'd never get sick of this. Ron just knew he'd never tire of kissing Hermione. He'd never get tired of the way her body fit against his. Or the way their chests pressed together, their heart beats tuned together. Or the way Hermione's fingers tugged at his hair to bring him closer. The way her lips parted and the way their tongues moved against one another's. The way Hermione moaned quietly against his lips and deepened the kiss, her tongue skillfully tracing the pattern of his lips.

Before he knew it, she was sitting on the edge of the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist as he leaned down, catching his breath between kisses. His mouth pulled away from hers for a moment and he heard her let out a slight sigh at the loss of contact. Then he leaned back down and pressed his lips to her bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. He ran his fingers along her spine, hearing her let out a slightly muffled moan. Then he lightly nipped her bottom lip, and pulled away once more, managing to catch his breath enough to murmur, "By the way, I only glanced at that girl."

Hermione gave a soft giggle. "Whatever, Ronald. Just shut up and snog me." Her tone was playfully bossy.

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He muttered, gently pushing her down onto the couch and climbing on top of her. He reckoned that soon the neighbors were likely to be kept up by a different sound than the ones previously coming out of the flat.


End file.
